


whispers in the dark

by the_reedus_express



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: F/M, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_reedus_express/pseuds/the_reedus_express
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU<br/>Elijah returns home after almost a century to find that New Orleans has changed quite a bit since he'd left. A new bar had been opened to serve the supernatural customers privately instead of mixing them among the humans. What really caught his eye though was the bartender. Hayley Marshall, the girl he'd heard whispered stories of during his travels. He knows what he's after, but would it be enough? Or will their relationship become more than just sex?</p>
            </blockquote>





	whispers in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. That being said, I know there aren't many Haylijah stories out there so hopefully this will interest some of you.

Hayley sighed, tapping her nails against the bar top as she counted down the minutes until her shift was over. Last call had been half an hour ago but still Klaus and Marcel were in the VIP lounge with some guy she didn't know. He was good looking as far as she could tell, he had his back to her. he hadn't come to the bar yet, hadn't needed to. They'd have bottle service up there.

"Hello, earth to Hayley.." She was snapped back to reality by her boss waving a hand in front of her face, "I said I need you to stay longer tonight, one of the girls in VIP got sick and I need you to cover for her." She said, looking hopeful, "I'll pay you double for the night"

Hayley looked over to the lounge, weighing her options. Her ex -Klaus - was up there and he always loved to bother her in every way that he could. But on the other hand there was this new guy, and she couldn't seem to get him off of her mind. "Fine... but I get Friday off." she said before hopping over the bar to climb the steps to the VIP area. Immediately she could smell the difference in the air. The lounge was reserved strictly for the supernatural, and it seemed like she was in the company of vampires tonight as well as the Hybrid. Not that she minded, of course. Once she stood behind the bar she took stock of what was there, remembering placements so things would be easier to find if needed. She'd been so caught up in what she was doing that she hadn't even noticed the stranger walking over to her, not until he was standing in front of her at the bar. Her breath caught in her throat. This man was a god. All dark hair, piercing eyes and a jaw like an anvil that she just wanted to feel beneath her fingers. His finely pressed (expensive looking) suit was tailored to fit him perfectly, hugging his broad shoulders in the most arousing way. It all made stomach float.

"Hi, what can I get for you?" she asked when she realized that she'd been staring. Though it seemed that he was also busy taking in her appearance. Long brown hair flowing in waves over he shoulders and back, her large doe like eyes glazed over with a mix of arousal and curiosity. Not to mention the rest of her body. Seems that they were both into what they saw.

"Yes, I'd like-"

"Hayley! I see you've met my brother. Elijah, this is Hayley, that little wolf I was telling you about in Mystic Falls.." Klaus said, cutting Elijah off with a smirk as he looked at Hayley. He always knew how to spoil her night, and it seemed Elijah's as well.

"Ah, this is the girl?" Elijah turned back to her and she couldn't tell if she was seeing disappointment on his face or if it was something else, "Well you've certainly left out the bits in your stories about how beautiful she is, Niklaus. Then again you've always been one for dramatics.." The man, Elijah, said to his brother before he looked over at the confused wolf behind the bar, "I'll have a scotch, please." he said before he was lead back to the table by Klaus, Marcel celebrating their return with a toast.

Once she made his drink, she realized that he had gone back to his seat. Awesome, now she'd have to go over there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elijah POV

I cannot believe Niklaus dragged me out on my first night back in town. All I had wanted was a quiet night in, maybe share a drink or two with my family but in the comfort of our home. Much has changed since I've been gone, in fact this fine establishment hadn't been here then. But the night hadn't turned out to be a complete bust. I had a pleasant buzz and the most pleasing view of a pair of legs that were walking towards me. Hayley, right, she had a name. She was a girl his younger brother had been with months ago, her stubborn attitude clashing with his lead to their split. Obviously his brother was a bigger fool that he'd previously believed. As she leaned to place his drink in front of him, he met her eyes, watched as her full lips parted in a smile when she noticed him looking. She was a goddess, he believed, but maybe that was the alcohol. Before he could say anything though, she was back behind the bar.

He had to admit, it'd been a long time since he'd felt any kind of attraction for someone. Over 100 years since he'd last seen his Katerina and he'd long since given up on finding her. Though he had loved her for centuries, she'd done nothing but use him for his families protection. Since then he'd sworn to himself that he'd never allow himself to feel those emotions again. Lust on the other hand was completely different. The way Hayley stood behind the bar, that bored expression on her face only adding to his desire to speak to her again. He had so many questions like, How long would it take him to rip that shirt off of her body? How long until her sweet legs were wrapped around his waist, begging him to let her cum...

Thoughts like that were making it uncomfortable in his pants, like a reminder that he hadn't gotten laid in years. From beside him he heard Marcel saying he was leaving. Thank Heavens. He knew his brother would likely accompany their friend home, to make sure he arrived safely. Of course that was Klaus excuse since the turn of the century when he'd caught his friend sneaking around with their sister.

"Are you coming brother?" Klaus asked, slinging his arm over Marcels shoulder.

"I think I'll stay..." Elijah said, knowing Klaus was following his gaze to where it rested on their bartender. Now he'd have the chance to talk to her, find out when she got off and if she wanted to take the party elsewhere.

"Careful brother, she's got a real wild streak in her." With that Klaus was gone, leaving Elijah to finish his drink alone. He sat at the table for a moment before he stood and walked back to the bar, taking a seat on one of the stools before her. Taking a look around, he realized that he was the only customer left. He knew they'd stay open for as long as he was there, his family held a lot of power in these parts, and as the oldest, he was head of the family.

It took her a moment to realize he was there.

"Hi.." She said, a smile gracing her lips as she looked at him.

"Hi yourself..." Elijah replied with a smirk, setting his empty glass on the bar top.

"Klaus leave you with the bill?" She asked as she took the empty glass, rinsing it before placing it in the washer below the bar. "Or are you going to tip me?" she added, giving him a flirty tone.

"Well now, I guess that depends..." He raised his heavy gaze to meet hers, "on whether you earn it or not.." So she wanted to flirt, huh? Well he could play too. Reaching over the bar, the original grabbed a set of empty glasses and a bottle of scotch before pouring himself a drink, "Why don't you join me?" he asked her after taking a sip of his scotch.

Hayley grinned and rolled her eyes at his charm, leaning against the bar, "Still on the clock.." she said, looking over at her boss who was watching the two with an amused look.

"Oh I think she could be persuaded to let you off for the night.." he said knowing full well that her boss could hear him. He smirked and looked over at her, amused as she granted permission before he looked back at Hayley, his eyebrow arched. "See?"

"I hope you can hold your liquor.." was all she said before she filled her glass with vodka, "Back home I'm known as somewhat of a legend.."

"I heard all about your legacy..." Elijah said, looking her up and down, "I hear you drank my brother and sister under the table... Normally I'd challenge you but.." He paused, letting his hand brush over hers on the bar, "I'd like to remember tonight.." he didn't bother to hide the lust he felt for her.

For a second she seemed shocked at how forward he was being, but for some reason it only made her want for him grow. The deep pitch in his voice was enough to make her tremble with need, the animal inside begging to be set free. "You think I'm going to be so easily won over?"

"Yes." He said simply, his voice promising her a world of pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> More will be coming soon! Please leave a comment so I know what I need to work on to make this story better!   
> (next chapter will be smutty just fyi)


End file.
